Azul, ¡El maldito azul!
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Draco Malfoy no logra comprender como a una persona le puede gustar tanto un color. El azul. No le encuentra lógica, ninguna. Porqué para él, todo debe tener una explicación. Sino, pregunten a Astoria.


**Disclaimer:** Rowling invento estos personajes. Yo solo doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación para plasmarlos aquí.

Respuesta al **Reto Primum** del foro **The Ruins** al cual fui invitada muy cordialmente, - Gracias ;) - y en el cual me tocó trabajar con la palabra **azul**. Espero les guste y espero sus opiniones, aunque no es la gran cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Azul, ¡El maldito azul!<em>

El joven Malfoy se rompía el cerebro mientras intentaba descubrir porqué el fastidioso color se colaba en cada rincón de su vida. Ahora era común encontrar cualquier detalle de aquél color que comenzaba a estresarle. Y todo desde que había conocido a Greengrass, aquella águila incrustada en las filas de las serpientes. Slytherin, cómo era de esperarse, la castaña de cuarto año lo traía de cabeza con cada detalle de su sonrisa. Y eso, para el joven Malfoy era algo inverosímil.

En aquellos momento en la mañana Dominguera, cuando las serpientes se encontraban en su nido leyendo era cuando el joven rubio platino aprovechaba para observar a aquella mujer que parecía cualquier cosa menos una Slytherin. La castaña de grandes orbes esmeralda devoraba con ansias aquellas pulcras páginas del libro que sostenía en sus finas manos. Y como si fuera raro, el libro estaba cubierto por una portada color azul.

Porqué sí. La obsesión del joven Draco con aquél color era simplemente por esa castaña de cuarto curso que parecía completamente inmune a sus encantos.

– La he entrenado bien. – Solía responder Daphne cada vez que le preguntaba por qué su hermana no hacía caso a sus halagos. Y Draco no lograba comprenderlo. Esa mujer fanática del azul, aquella misma que movía sus caderas tan tentadoramente inocente, esa que deseaba ser una orgullosa Ravenclaw a pesar de haber quedado en Slytherin, era la que más debía estar enamorada de él. Es decir, ¡Se casarían! Estaban prometidos. Debía sentirse afortunada.

Y he allí la clave. _Debía. _Y Astoria nunca hacía lo que debía.

Algo que Draco no lograba entender era cómo aquella chica prefería ser una Ravenclaw a una Slytherin, cuando en incontables ocasiones había demostrado ser toda una víbora. Y la chica, luego de cuatro años en la casa de las serpientes, seguía insistiendo con el tema. Solía vestirse con blusas azules o shorts turquesas. Siempre llevaba las uñas pintadas de distintos tonos de azul y Draco podía apostar con toda seguridad que el espacio en la habitación de Astoria perteneciente a ella se encontraba decorado con los colores de Ravenclaw. Como si eso fuera poco, la joven era la primera de su clase en la gran mayoría de las materias, siempre sacando algún extraordinario. Sus útiles escolares eran color azul y curiosamente, su lechuza parecía más un águila tamaño compacto que una lechuza. Draco no encontraba aún respuesta a como la joven había hecho aquello con su mascota.

Por eso, como todos los días, Draco se levantó de su sillón preferido en el cual se reunía con sus amigos o aliados, depende de la situación, para jugar a ser adultos hablando de temas que no le importaban y caminó hasta la mesa cercana a la ventana donde Astoria se encontraba sentada. Compuso una de sus sonrisas con la que solía derretir a las chicas y carraspeó para hacerse notar. La castaña alzó su verde mirada componiendo una linda sonrisa, que, como siempre, luego se le borraría discutiendo con el rubio.

– ¡Oh! El príncipe de los arrastrados me ha honrado con su presencia. – Sarcasmo. El fiel amigo de la mujer exasperada. Draco entornó sus orbes grises con fastidio, para luego sentarse frente a ella como todos los días hacía tan rutinariamente. Astoria cerró el libro con delicadeza, provocando que Draco percibiera el cariño que tenía la castaña a aquél objeto. Al parecer, era su favorito. Un libro en cuya portada se percibía el frío paisaje de un desierto de hielo y se podía leer claramente _Ángeles Caídos. _

– ¿Cómo estás, princesa? – Draco sonrió ladinamente esperando una cortes respuesta, pero al contrario, recibió un bufido exasperado.

– ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Preguntó la castaña acostumbrada a aquella escena. Él se encogió de hombros, antes de recostar su espalda en la silla y subir ambos pies a la mesa, como si fuera la autoridad en aquél lugar. Aunque, ciertamente lo era.

– Quiero saber, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el azul? – La joven Greengrass abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, con sorpresa. Se esperaba de todo menos aquella de su futuro esposo. Arrugó tiernamente su nariz pensativa mientras ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza hacía la derecha, tal cual una pequeña de cinco años reflexionando sobre la vida. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. – Ahora el sorprendido fue el rubio quién solía pensar que todo debía tener una razón lógica. Ella sonrió sinceramente antes de bajar su mirada al libro. – No lo sé, Draco, ¿Vale? No todo debe tener una explicación. Quizás, porqué cuando era pequeña, siempre había querido asistir a Bauxbatons y luego me ilusione con Ravenclaw cuando esos sueños se vieron frustrados. Luego, simplemente me comenzó a gustar. – Se encogió de hombros sin encontrar una mejor respuesta. Él frunció los labios.

– Pero, ¿Por qué? – El rubio no le encontraba sentido a las palabras de la joven. Simplemente no entendía como alguien podía no saber por qué un color le gustaba tanto. Ambos, tan empecinados en una conversación sobre el color azul, no percibieron lo que sucedía. Conversaban como personas civilizadas, al contrario del resto de los días en el que hasta maldiciones se lanzaban. Habían salido de la rutina, lo que les llevaría, sin saberlo, a comenzar una vida juntos. Astoria alzó la mirada del libro, para clavarla en Draco, antes de comenzar a reír. - ¿Te burlas de mí? – Preguntó el chico incorporándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos, enojado como un pequeño de cinco años.

– No, Malfoy. No eres tan relevante como para querer burlarme de ti. – Astoria alzó una mano, deteniendo la interrupción que Draco se disponía a hacer. – El azul es un color que todo lo representa. ¿No has notado que la mayoría de las cosas que nos rodea es azul? No hay una razón para ello, Draco. Simplemente me gusta. Sencillo, corto. Así de simple. El azul es mi color favorito porqué me gusta más que el resto. Punto. – La chica sonrió antes de tomar sus libros y levantarse. - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Draco? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa llena de victoria antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la sala común sin esperar respuesta de parte del rubio.

Y Draco volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Seguía sin entenderlo. Él odiaba el azul. Siempre lo había hecho y ahora aquella pequeña que sería su mujer en un futuro parecía amar el azul sin razón alguna. Pero, ¡Daba igual! _¡Bah! _Tenía mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar pensando en lo que le gustaba a la hermana pequeña de Daphne.

Porqué él _odiaba _el azul.

Y aun así, a partir de aquél día donde todo realmente comenzó para ambos jóvenes, cada vez que le preguntaban a Draco su color favorito él no podía evitar responder, con una pequeña sonrisa danzando en sus finos labios, aquél color que más amaba, _sin razón aparente. _

_Azul, ¡El maldito azul!_


End file.
